


Shock & Awe

by GuileandGall



Series: Born To Ride [9]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect - Various Authors, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 07:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15529653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/pseuds/GuileandGall
Summary: Leah Shepard’s stress level is higher than it has been at any other time in her career, and Admiral Anderson tasked Joker with the task of getting her to relax. He takes this task very seriously.





	Shock & Awe

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it’s still July so here is another fill for the July 2018 Prompt Challenge, aka Summer Smutfest, aka the Hot ‘N Steamy Smut Month of July. This pair of prompts, 19. Strip and 22. Tease, were requested by @naromoreau for Shoker. And I thought I’d do something silly and fun.
> 
> And thanks to @alyssalenko for doing a quick proofread for me, needed the encouragement.

**-1-**

Leah dropped the datapad on her nightstand and rolling her head back and forth to stretch the crick out of her neck. Her hands gripped her shoulders, kneading at the tension there. It cropped back up when the lights in her quarters all went out at once.

“Fuck,” she breathed, reaching for the device she’d discarded hoping its screen might offer enough light for her to figure out what was going on.

Before she could, the door of her quarters swished open. The lights of the corridors flashed on and outlined a silhouette in red as a bassy song with a primal beat started. It quickened her pulse as much as his presence. She’d have known it was Joker even without the hat, but that clenched the identity of the man standing in her doorway.

Leah couldn’t help the fit of girlish giggles that rocked her, when he bent in half and gave his ass a little wiggle; she didn’t even know where the sound came from, let alone what the hell her lover was doing.

The smooth shift of lithe muscle started in his shoulders. Then he spun and the lights in her cabin flashed in a dozen shades. His hands slapped against the glass of the fish tank and all her fish darted away from the disturbance.  A serpentine motion moved through his body and left her biting her bottom lip.

Joker faced her again, grabbing the hem of his uniform shirt, and flashing a trace of skin as his hips rolled. His green eyes tracked her as she sank into her pillows a little. He unfastened the blue garment and tossed it toward her sofa.

The t-shirt underneath left her choking on laughter. It was simple … just two arrows pointing toward his shoulders and two words: “leg rests.” She screeched when it, too, came off. He launched it right in her direction. She grabbed it and twirled it above her head in encouragement.

“Shake it!”

He turned and flashed her a cheeky grin, then did just that shaking his ass then giving his hips a deep roll.

“Guess that time in the gym is totally worth it.”

His hips popped to the beat as he inched his way toward her. When the song changed, Joker grabbed her ankle and dragged her down to the end of the bed. Leah screamed, a mix of excitement and surprise, as the blankets and sheets bunched up beneath her.

Joker leaned over her and his hand pressed against her belly to keep her from sitting up. His face dove between her legs, inching along the curves of her body until they were nose to nose. “You already knew that.” His hips pressed against hers with a greedy roll.

Leah draped her arm over his shoulder, but he slipped out of her grip. “Jeff,” she said, leaning up on her elbows and staring at him. He straddled her hips, writhing atop her and striking a pose that seemed to flex every muscle in his arms and his chest.

Lying back, she pressed her hands up his thighs. Without missing a beat, Joker grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the bed over her head. “Touching the dancers is against the rules,” he teased, looming over her, his breath tickling her lips with every syllable.

“What about kissing them?”

Joker eyes dancing with glee. “At least let me finish my dance before you get yourself thrown out.”

Leah laughed again, inching closer to try and steal a kiss. “These are my quarters, remember?”

He said nothing, but put far too much distance between them. Her tongue clicked against the roof of her mouth with a tsk when he sat up once more, hovering above her and rolling his hips. Her hands remained where he placed them until he was on his feet again and held his out to her. Pulling her to a sitting position, he threaded his hand in her hair and pulled her close.

She took advantage and dragged her nails down his side and along the curve of his thighs. “Fuck the rules.”

“What an example, Commander?” he teased, turning around and bending over once more.

Leah grabbed his ass with both hands, and he wiggled it under her touch. Straightening, he crouched over her lap, thrusting against her legs as she groped his ass.

“For a stripper, you’re way overdressed,” she growled.

Joker planted himself on her lap, draping one arm over her shoulders. “You think so?”

“Hell, yes.”

He pecked her on the forehead, then grabbed her hands, which he pulled down his chest and to the fly of his trousers.

“Fuck,” she breathed. Leah pressed her hands along the length of his cock, hoping to thicken his half-hard erection.

She sat there on the corner of her rumpled bed, legs open and leaning back as she just watched. Enamored, amused, and turned on, the commander stared. He might not have been the most eloquent dancer, but she never noticed the times he stumbled and thought nothing of the moments he reached out to the wall or furniture to steady himself before going on.

Joker stilled with his back to her then his head snapped to the side. He stared at her over his shoulder. Then in a flash of fabric, his pants came off.

Leah screamed again, collapsing against the bed. “Tell me you bought those.”

“Nope,” he teased, shaking his ass at her. “But I bought these.” He snapped the band on the tiny briefs he was wearing. The red writing across his bottom finally caught her attention: _Shepard’s Favorite Ride_.

“Holy shit!” she shrieked. It only intensified when he turned around.

She didn’t even know how to classify what she was looking at, but the SR-2 emblazoned down what looked like a bulging sock clued her in. Her cheeks blazed at the mere concept. Joker pressed his hand along the body of the fabric ship covering his penis and grinned at her.

“What the actual fuck?”

“You don’t want to know,” he told her, spinning and shimmying back her way.

“You might be right,” she said. Her hands skimmed his thighs as he rolled against her chest.

“Sadly, my ass isn’t quite big enough for the other pair.”

“Wait.” She looked up at him, eyebrows pulling over her eyes with confusion. “There’s more than this?” Her hand moved down his length.

“The other ones said Shepard’s Favorite Ride in Citadel Space.”

She cackled with laughter, her head falling back.

**-2-**

Joker just smiled, taking her face in both his hands. That’s what he’d been hoping for. Her smile, making her forget about everything outside of that moment. And if the brightness in her laugh that mirrrored the shine in her eyes was any sign, he pulled it off.

He pressed his forehead against hers.

“I thought it was against the rules to kiss the dancer.”

“What happened to ‘fuck the rules?’” He traced his fingers along her jaw.

Her hands stroked down his cock, her grip tightening when she reached the tip. The other hand fondled his balls. And she just stared at him, stoic as a statue.

“How about you just fuck me?” Shepard said.

“Test me and you’ll be the one limping tomorrow.”

“Bring it.”

He couldn’t have missed the challenge in her voice. Joker leaned toward her, easing her back against the bed, finally pressing his lips to hers once she didn’t have anywhere else to retreat to.


End file.
